I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings
by Constantine 12
Summary: Oh no! It's happened again! Zuko has Katara as bait for the Avatar! How does he do it? Over and over and over again, yet our two favorite characters just can't help themselves, now can they? You know you aren't tiered of this plot,  Even if they are !


**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings**

**AN:** "Thank you for coming to the show. Before tonight's performance begins there are a few announcements. Please pay attention.

Flash photography is not permitted at any time during the show. Also, there is no recording of any kind allowed during the show. This includes both audio and video recording, as well as sketch ing, journaling, documenting, making mental notes reminiscing, reviewing, or remembering anything at all with your mind. Any recording devices that we find will be taken away from you and juggled recklessly by the clown you see standing near the left exit.

Please do not mentally undress the performer. Also, do not mentally put silly outfits on the performer or mentally touch any part of the performer's clothes. Please mentally avoid the perform er's outfit altogether.

You are not permitted to lip sync any portion of the show. If you do and we catch you, one or both of your lips may be removed from the building.

In the event of a fire, please use the fire exits — but not the one on the right wall. That one is just a supply closet with a sign that says "fire exit" over it. _Do not open that door. _There are explosives behind it.

If you happen to catch on fire during the show, do not panic or wave your arms around or scream or we will give you something to panic and wave your arms around and scream about.

It is illegal to yell "fire" in a crowded theater. If there is a fire, please yell something else instead, like "Flames!" or "Smoke maker!" or "Bad hot!"

Please refrain from smoking during the show. Anyone who is caught smoking will be shot with our meat gun.

Fighting will not be tolerated in the theater at any time. If you have a problem with someone, please see one of our blow dart vendors.

If you talk during the show you will be asked to leave and may be forced to talk for up to 72 hours straight in our "chatter chamber."

If someone is making too much noise, do not say "Shhhh," unless you want to get squirted with the hose.

Please keep the number of "Whoos!" to two or fewer per per son. If you exceed this number (which our whoo counters will be watching for) you will receive an electric shock of memorable force.

Do not heckle the performer. Heckling is strictly prohibited. Making a noise that sounds like "Psstuhh" while judgmentally shaking your head is also not permitted. If the performer dives off the stage and you move out of the way, then you will be "dived" right out of the building. Also, crowd surfing is prohibited unless you have a body that most people in the crowd would want to fondle.

We do not allow dwarf tossing. If you toss a dwarf, the dwarf will be tossed right back at you, but faster.

Drunken behavior will not be tolerated, except by those who are being hilarious.

Please turn off all cell phones and pagers. And if you have a pager please return it to the '90s.

Goatees are not allowed in the theater under any circumstances. If you have a goatee, then you need to see one of our speed barbers immediately. If you have a goatee _and _a ponytail, then you should just leave now.

While it is not legally prohibited, we ask that you do not call anyone "dawg" during the show. Also, please note that anyone named "L Train" will be rolled down the stairs.

If, at any time, a security person asks you to leave, please do not resist. However, if it is Earl, please resist.

A man in a trench coat may offer you a glow stick at some point during tonight's performance. Do not accept the glow stick unless you're prepared to accept it right up your nose.

If you are choking, please stop it, because it is prohibited.

There is a significant risk that you will be hit with a tambou rine at some point during tonight's show. Also, the person seated in row G, seat 28 will be catapulted later into the small hammock that is hanging between the rafters.

By entering this venue you consent to being filmed, recorded, taped, taped up, watched, studied, and smelled. You also con sent to having your image duplicated, stretched, plastered, mocked, mimicked, misrepresented, and printed on any promo tional materials, including but not limited to T shirts, panties, silly aprons, propaganda posters, pasties, jockstraps, and com memorative yarmulkes.

If you happen to be standing near the confetti cannon, do not be alarmed if you lose your ability to see and/or hear for up to six months.

Not responsible for lost or stolen limbs.

Finally, please do not fall asleep during the show. If you yawn, a marble or small pellet may be carefully tossed into your mouth.

Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. If you don't, then be prepared to suffer the consequences. On with the show!" -_From _This Is A Book_ by Demetri Martin. Copyright 2011 Demetri Martin._

**Summery:** You know the drill. Zuko captures Katara. Unfortunately they fall in love. I can faithfully promise that this will NOT be at all twisty turvy, filled with surprises and/or down-right unpredictable.

**Warning:** You may or may not be subjected to words, sentences, and, yes, writing. Please note the above. (we are not responsible for ANY (and all) injuries that may occur, (we will promptly be sending a waiver form to your house, (am I allowed to do parenthesis within parenthesis?))) (ah well...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, or This Is A Book, or any part of them. What I do own is my story, don't touch it unless you want to be immediately unless you want the man with the glow stick knocking on/down your door. Thank you for reading. Please continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>Burning

Katara

Words are only painted fire; a look is the fire itself. -Mark Twain

The fire is everywhere. It breaths the forest that burns. It inhales with the anger of the wind, and exhales with the might of it's rage. Red-orange flickering in the cedars and pines, and the sickly-sweat smell of burning sap. The blood of their veins pour down their bodies, like the sweat and blood that poor down my own. The searing heat is everywhere, boiling the air, leaving none for me to breath. My lungs are screaming, tearing against my chest for the oxygen the fire is devouring. Coal-black smoke surges in masses around me, choking me, and clawing at my throat. The air is so thick that it feels like a physical presence, enveloping me in it's cloak. The fire burns everywhere, pouring from the hands of my pursuer, consuming everything in it's path.

It's all game. A game so old that it's laws are carved into everyone. From the smallest organism, to the most complex life form, everyone knows the rules. The hunter and the hunted. The pursuer and the prey. I am the hunted. I am the prey. The compulsions of the animals my ancestors were thrum and radiate the instincts inside of me. My mind races faster then my feet, that are pounding against the earth, pushing my body forward, both are trying to save me. Both are going to fail.

I stumble forward, half blind, tears poring from my eyes. Smoke chokes my lungs, and breathing is almost impossible. Each time I suck in I need more and more air, and each time there is less and less. My insides writhe, there is no way to stop, and no way to keep going. The fire is everywhere, in front, left, right, and behind. The fire behind is the worst. Scorching my back and ankles, like a whip, driving me to run. And the hunter is behind. Ahead is death, behind is something worse.

Fear is coursing through me. Fear that I will be caught. It feels like a knife, driving through my chest. My vision starts to go black, and the world around me is fading. My feet are slowing down... No. Not this way. I clench my stomach and make my feet go faster. The fire seems to wash away my senses, trying to erase reality. I cling to the fear. It is sharp. It is close. It is real. I focus on it and my mind comes back. I remember why I am afraid. I don't want to die.

My head swings wildly, foam forming at the corners of my mouth. The fear in me is so desperate now, no longer a dagger, a wild animal, biting and clawing at my insides. There is nothing, nothing, nothing I can do. My body is begging for me to stop, but the fear won't let me go, there has to be something, anything that I can do. I stumble forward, branches whip against my face, ripping gashes in my skin. More blood. The flames seem to burn hotter, licking my face and tasting my pain.

The fire behind is closer, the hunter is closing in. He senses the fear, and knows victory is close. I am so tiered. I want to stop. I need to stop. Give in, surrender. Anything. Anything so that this will end. I want to stop. But I can't. I can't give up. I won't.

My tortured eyes look up, trying to find a way out of this agony. And then I see it. The gap. A place where the fire doesn't burn. I see the opening, and behind the opening, the drop. The edge of a cliff. The fear that was inside of me is gone, replaced by something I have never felt before. There is no way to live, but there is still a way to win.

Adrenaline courses through me and I run faster, pushing my legs harder. Behind me the horse voice of my hunter calls, the fire in his hands shoots towards my ankles, almost begging me to stop. He realizes what I am going to do. I almost laugh because I know I am fast enough. I am going to win. And he will loose what he wants. I am going to win.

I burst out of the trees and out of the fire. The last ten yards of any race are the worst. It's when you give everything that you don't have. Give the last of your energy. My energy is gone and I'm running on pure adrenaline. I'm almost there, the last few steps drawn out in front of me. I know I can do this. I am strong enough. This death isn't for me. This is for Aang.

The last step comes and I smile what I know is my last smile. I will be free. Then I throw myself over the edge, out into the sky.

Somehow my body turns in the air, and I for a second I see them. Eyes. Burning gold as bright as the fire of the sun. They look at me, and they are burning with horror, and _I don't know why_. This is the last thing I am going to see. I am going to die. I am falling. I hear a strangled yell comes from somewhere above me, and suddenly a hand grips my ankle. _NO, no, no, no, NO! _My thoughts cry out for one horrible second. All is lost. I failed. I'm sorry Aang. I failed you. I'm so, so sorry. And then gravity catches up to me, and my body slams into the cliff, and everything is gone. _I'm sorry..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> ah, here we are. Thank you for being patient. I should mention, by the way, that this story may or may not be continuing. Depending on feed back (or how much of it...). Also, please note that this is, under no circumstances a story. Like my thoughts (well that was one horrible simile) this will(/?) be very scattered and disorganized. Be prepared for anything.

**Review, please and thank you.**


End file.
